1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed broadly relates to data processing and more particularly relates to recognition of document forms.
2. Related Patents and Patent Applications
This patent application ms related to the copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 07/870,129, filed Apr. 15, 1992, entitled "Data Processing System and Method for Sequentially Repairing Character Recognition Errors for Scanned Images of Document Forms," by T. S. Betts, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,273, the application being assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
This patent application is also related to the copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 07/870,507, filed Apr. 17, 1992, entitled "Data Processing System and Method for Selecting Customized Character Recognition Processes and Coded Data Repair Processes for Scanned Images of Document Forms," by T. S. Betts, et al., the application being assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
This patent application is also related to U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,650, Ser. No. 07/305,828, entitled "A Computer Implemented Method for Automatic Extraction of Data From Printed Forms," by R. G. Casey, et al., the patent being assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
This patent application is also related to the copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 08,051,972, filed Apr. 26, 1993, entitled "System and Method for Enhanced Character recognition Accuracy by Adaptive Probability Weighting," by M. P. T. Bradley, the application being assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
This patent application is also related to the copending U.S. patent application by D. W. Billings, et al. entitled "Method and System for Fast Forms Recognition of Document Form Images," Ser. No. 08/143,518, filed Oct. 29, 1993, assigned to the IBM Corporation.
This patent application is also related to U.S. patent application by V. M. Carras, et al. entitled "Enhanced Methods for Forms Definition, Recognition and Verification" Ser. No. 08/136,643, filed Oct. 14, 1993, assigned to the IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.